


RWBY Watches X-Men First Class

by Firewolf2132



Category: RWBY, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blunt Host, Godly Host, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, movie theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Inspired by Katana of the Blade's MCU reaction stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

" **GAH!** "

Ruby basically screamed as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her pajamas. Now she was sitting in a chair (was it a recliner?) in her regular outfit.

"Ruby?"

"Yang?"

"What's going on?"

Ruby looked to see not only her sister, but Weiss and Blake there as well. They are all sitting in recliner seats.

"Excuse me, where are we?"

Ruby looked down to see that it was Phyrra who spoke. The rest of team JNPR was there as well.

"Ok. Who put what in my drink?"

"Uncle Qrow?"

Both Yang and Ruby were surprised to see their miraculously not-drunk uncle sitting in his own chair.

"Kids? Oz? What the hell is going on?"

Surprisingly, the headmaster of Beacon was there as well. Next to him were Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee.

"Winter?"

"Sister? What's going on?"

" _ **If you would all be quiet for a moment, I can explain.**_ "

All present eyes looked to podium above the seats. On top of that podium was... a wolf. Made of fire.

Blake was the only one who spoke. "Um, hello? Are you the one that spoke?"

" _ **Yes. I am also the one that bought you all here.**_ "

"Hold on just a second," Ironwood demanded as he rose from his chair. "Who- what are you? And where are we?"

" _ **Which question would you like answered first?**_ "

Ironwood looked ready to shout, but Ozpins stopped him. "If you don't mind, perhaps an introduction first?"

" _ **Very well. I am the Fire Wolf.**_ "

Everyone frowned at that answer. It was pretty short and kinda vague.

"Um, fire wolf?" Ruby inquired.

" ** _Yes, Fire Wolf. I am the living incarnation of both elements. To your understanding, the closest approximation to my being would be a deity._** "

Ozpin frowned. He had bad experiences with the gods. Qrow just frowned.

"You? A god?"

" _ **Yes. Is your being here not proof enough?**_ "

"Um, if you're a god, then why bring us here?"

Ruby made sure to look at the god while speaking. She always liked dogs, and the sight on one made fo fire was really cool. (Was that a pun? Yang would know about that better.)

"You are all here to watch a film."

That response surprised everyone. They were not expecting that.

"You bought us here to watch a movie?" Nora asked.

" _ **Yes.**_ "

Nora's eyebrow narrowed. "Is it good?"

" _ **I would say so. Yes.**_ "

"Hold on," Ironwood interjected. "Are you telling us you bought us here just to watch a film?"

" _ **Yes. And before you ask where here is, it is a pocket dimension I created for the purpose of the screening. I wouldn't bother trying to escape. You won't be able to until I let you.**_ "

"Hold on a second," Yang said. "You bought us here just to watch a movie? Why?"

" _ **Boredom mostly. There's not much happening on my plane of existence that requires attention. I wanted to watch a film, but doing so alone didn't feel right. I knew that all you were free, so I decided to bring you here.**_ "

"Free? I am the general of Atlas. I am hardly free."

"I concur," Winter added.

"My and Ozpin have a school to run," Goodwitch said.

"We all have to study," Jaune said. "

" _ **Not at the moment, you don't. This pocket dimension has stopped time in your world. You could spend years here and return to the same moment you left. Also, I would prefer it if you all stopped complaining so I could start the film. It took me a while to get you all, so I would like to begin.**_ "

Everyone had more questions. Everyone had concerns. Everyone wanted to know what was happening. But since the flames on Fire Wolf were rising, they figured it better not to test his patience.

Ruby asked a question. "So, um, what movie are we watching?"

" _ **A personal favorite of mine. X-Men: First Class.**_ "

Qrow's nose wrinkled. "X-Men? That sounds like one of Ruby's comic books."

"Yeah, it kinda does," Yang added. Ruby frowned. Were they making fun of her?

" _ **The film is based on a comic book, yes. A series of them, actually. Though it might have some elements you don't expect. I do think the cat-girl will like some of it.**_ "

Blake, who had tried to stay silent and absorb everything, flinched when she was called out. Everyone knew she was a Faunus now, but it was still weird hearing that fact called out so casually.

**_No more questions for the time being. Now the film can begin._ "**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Right. One last person.**_ "

One flash of white light, and suddenly a new person appeared in the room. This person wore red and black, and he had two small horns on his head.

"Adam?!"

"Tauras?!"

" _Humans._ " The Faunus revolutionary sneered as he reached for his sword. Only to recoil when he realized it wasn't there. The rest of the people also reached for their weapons, but they also realized that they were missing.

"What the- where are our weapons?"

" _ **I got rid of them when you arrived. I don't want the film to be interrupted while we are watching. That means no unnecessary violence.**_ "

"Unnecessary?!" Ironwood shouted. "Tauras is a terrorist! He is responsible for countless deaths. He and the White Fang..."

" _ **You are giving me a headache,**_ " Fire Wolf muttered. " _ **Continue doing so, and you will experience thirteen seconds of death.**_ "

Ironwood, wisely, decided to shut his mouth. He might be brash at times, but he would not risk the wrath of a deity. Tauras, on the other hand, was not so subtle.

"What is this? Why am I...?" Adam suddenly quieted down, and then his eyes widened. "I'm here to watch a movie?!"

" _ **Yes. I implated the knowledge into your mind to avoid having this discussion again. Now, if you could take a seat, we can begin.**_ "

Grumbling, Adam took the seat farthest away from everyone. Blake kept an eye on him.

" _ **Now, one more thing.**_ "

Suddenly, flashes of fire created popcorn in the laps of everyone. Also, drinks were put on the sides of everyone's seats. Their favorite drinks.

"Sweet," Qrow said as he gulped down his beer.

"Thank you, most of the kids said.

" _ **Your welcome. I do have manners as a host after all. Now, before we can begin, you will all need some information.**_ "

"Information?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, are we going to have to take a test?" Nora complained.

" _ **No. You will not be tested on anything. It will simply add context to the film,**_ " Firewolf stated. " _ **You see, in the world that this film was made in, there was once a war that engulfed most of the countries in that**_ **world."**

"Sounds like the great war," Qrow said distastefully.

" _ **Quite. Unfortunately, during this war, one country tried to perform something called ethnic cleansing.**_ "

Ironwood, knowing what that was, was shocked. "Why would they attempt that?"

" _ **The leader of the country, Germany, at the time was, to put it mildly, a little crazy. And malicious. His main goal was the eradication of a religious and ethnic group of people called the Jews.**_ "

Everyone in the room was appalled by that. The people of Remnant were forbidden to attempt anything like that. Religious freedom was important, and no one wanted to cause any more mentions with the Faunus.

" _ **Coinciding with that, this is a world that has no Aura or Semblemces. Grimm do not exist, so humanity never had any need for those defenses.**_ "

"No Grimm? Is that even possible?" Yang asked. The others shared her doubts. The Grimm ha lived on Remnant, scouring it, longer than any of them had been alive. Even Ozpin.

" _ **Likewise. There are no Faunus. Humans never evolved into them**_."

"What?!" Taurus suddenly shouted. "You're telling me that humanity never improved in this world?"

" _ **Sit down,**_ " Firewolf said impatiently. " ** _I said that Faunus doesn't exist here. I never said that humanity never evolved._** "

Ruby took notice of his wording. "What do you mean?"

Firewolf ignored her. " ** _Let's begin, shall we?_** "

* * *

**The film opens with logos. There was one for Twentieth Century Fox. Another for Big Hat Barry. Finally, one for Marvel.**

**The film begins with muddy ground. The rain is pouring, and men with guns are keeping watch as a group of people walk in lines.**

"What is this?"

"Are they... prisoners?" Ruby asked.

"Probably. Why else would they be watched by guards?" Weiss said.

"A fair point, Ms. Schnee. But I don't think so," Ozpin answered.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked. She received no response.

"Since when are children kept in prisons?"

**The scene continued. The focus shifted from the group to one boy walking amongst them. He was holding on to a woman. His mother.** **The group continued walking until they were divided. In the confusion of who went where the boy was separated from his mother.**

**The boy is trying to get back to his mother. The woman is screaming at the guards to let her retrieve her son.**

"Why are they separating them? That's wrong!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah! What's wrong with them?" Yang agreed.

"I don't think they care," Blake said solemnly.

**The boy then runs to reach his mother. He is stopped when a guard grabs a hold of him. He keeps calling to her.**

**"Mama"**

**The mother also tries to get her son, but the guards push her back. They soon close the gate.**

**The boy reaches his hand out. Suddenly, the gate starts moving.**

"Is he- moving that?" Jaune asks in disbelief.

"But how? Firewolf said that this world didn't have semblances."

"He said nothing about powers, however," Ozpin said his piece and returned his focus to the movie.

**The boy was now bending the gate to his will. It started to mangle itself, twisting. More guards tried to hold him back, but the boy seemed to be using his power to pull himself forward. He was only stopped when one guard went over and hit him in the face with the butt of a gun.**

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Yang yelled.

"I agree. But they seemed desperate to restrain the boy," Ironwood said. "I won't condone this. But I understand the reasoning."

**The scene showed a man who was watching from a window. He was smiling at the distorted gate. And at the boy.**

"Um, does anyone else get the feeling that he's kinda creepy?"

"Agreed. I don't trust him," Blake said.

Firewolf sniffs.

* * *

**The scene changes to a mansion. The text on the screen says Westchester, New York, 1944.**

"I don't know that location," Ironwood said.

"This is a movie, Jimmy. My guess is they made it up. The year too," Qrow said.

"I concur," Glynda added.

**The camera panned to show a boy sleeping in his bed. There were pictures of what seemed to be important people next to his bed. He was awoken when he heard a noise downstairs.**

"Is someone robbing him?"

**The scene then changed to show the boy walking through the halls with a bat in his hand.**

"Damm. Kids ready," Yang quipped.

**He walks through the halls until he reaches a room. He walks inside, revealing it to be a kitchen.**

**"Mother!"**

**The scene shows a blonde woman in a red dress.**

**"What are you- I thought you were a burglar."**

**"I didn't mean to scare you, darling. I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed."**

"Anyone else getting weird vibes from her?" Yang said.

"What do you mean kid?" Qrow asked

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong."

**"Go on. Back to bed."**

**The boy only frowned in suspicion.**

**"I'll make you a hot chocolate."**

**Now the boy looked disturbed. "Who are you?"**

**The camera shifted to show a picture. It was the same boy with his mother.**

**"And what have you done with my mother?"**

"Isn't that her?" Jaune asked.

"I think something else is going on Vomit-Boy," Yang said.

**" _My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life._ "**

The eye of all the students (and Winter) widened.

"Is he talking in her mind? What's the deal? I thought these people didn't have powers!"

"I think something else is going on Nora."

**" _And she certainly never made me a hot chocolate. Unless you count ordering the maid to do it._ "**

"That- does not sound like a good mother," Blake said.

"No. It isn't," Weiss said solemnly. She and Winter shared a look before focusing back on the film.

**The woman in disguise knew she was caught. The boy was not fooled. So she peeled off her disguise.**

**Literally. Her body began to morph. Her eyes transformed into a golden color, and her skin to a shade of clue. Her body also shrank in stature, taking on the size of a little girl with red hair.**

Once again, everyone's eyes widened. Not just students.

"That- is not a Faunus," Adam stated.

"I- have never seen anyone like that before. What is she?" Goodwitch asked.

Blake just looked in pity. She knew that the Faunus were already looked down on for simple traits. She couldn't imagine having to live with blue skin.

**The boy, instead of being scared, looked happily at the girl. He smiled at her.**

**The girl was obviously confused.**

**"You're not- scared of me?"**

**"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was, different. And here you are."**

"Aw. He's being nice to her. That's sweet," Ruby said.

"I'm still confused about how she looks like that, but I have to agree with my little sis."

**"I'm Charles Xavier," he said as he held out his hand. The girl cautiously took it.**

**"Raven."**

**"You're hungry. And Alone."**

**Raven nodded.**

**"Take whatever you like. We have loads of food, you don't have to steal."**

**Raven smiled at Charles's offer.**

**"In fact, you never have to steal again."**

**Now Raven was really smiling.**

Blake smiled at this scene. So did everyone else.

Except for Weiss and Winter.

"Are his parents just going to accept that? Let him adopt a blue girl?"

"Weiss, come on! Just enjoy the scene!" Yang exclaimed.

"'I'm just saying."

* * *

**The scene changes back to camps. Now, it takes place inside an office. And a man is talking.**

**"These Nazis. I'm not like them, Erik."**

"So his name is Erik? Nora asked.

"Looks like it," Ren responded.

**The man opened up a bar of chocolate and started eating. He explains his worldview as he did.**

**"Genes are the key, yes. But their goals. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Pathetic."**

**He eats his bite of chocolate before passing it to Erik.**

**"Eat chocolate. It's good. Want some?"**

**Erik simply shuffles uncomfortably before answering.**

**"I want to see my mama."**

"I don't blame him. I'd want to see mine too if I was in a place like that," Jaune said.

"Indeed. Children need support. Especially in such terrible situations," Ozpin added.

**The man pulled the chocolate away.**

**"Genes are the key to unlock the future Erik. A new future for mankind. Evolution."**

"What does that have to do with his mother?" Weiss asked.

"I agree. It seems like he's just rambling," Winter added.

**"Do you understand Erik? It's a simple thing I ask of you. A little coin is nothing compared to a big gate."**

**The camera shifted to focus on a coin on the desk.**

"He wants the kid to move it?" Qrow asked.

"It is understandable. The boy could move a gate. A coin really is nothing," Ironwood said.

"But can he do it?" Ozpin questioned.

**The boy focused on the coin. Erik tried to move it. But it was clear that he couldn't, so he stopped.**

**"I'm sorry, Herr Doctor. I can't... I don't... It's impossible."**

**Seemingly disappointed, the man at the desk fell back.**

**"One thing I can say for these Nazis. Their methods do produce results."**

**He then rang the bell on his desk before putting it down. Two guards came inside, dragging a woman with them.**

**Erik's mother.**

"It's his mom!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah."

"Why is she there now?" Phyrra questioned.

**"Mama."**

**"Erik."**

**The two hugged each other.**

Everyone smiled at that. They liked seeing a family reunited. But they became nervous when the man waved his hand.

**The guards separated Erik and his mother. It was then that the man pulled a gun from his desk.**

**"Here is what we are going to do. I am going to count to three, and you are going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I will pull the trigger."**

"What?!"

"Why would he do that? It's his mother?" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know the burning dog said these guys were bad, but this is sick. He wants to kill his mother for results?" Qrow muttered.

Firewolf growled in a low tone. " _ **Don't call me a dog.**_ "

"Typical of humans," Adam suddenly said. His sudden voice caused everyone to turn to him. "If something is different, all they care about is either killing it or using it."

**The scene continues with Erik, now frantically trying to move the coin.**

**"One".**

**Erik turns to his mother.**

**"Mama."**

**"You can do this Erik."**

**"Two." The man leans back in his chair, completely relaxed.**

"He doesn't even care that he's about to shoot her. He is a monster," Weiss said.

"I agree sister."

**Erik was now desperate to move the coin. He turned to his mother again.**

**"Everything is alright."**

"it has to be, right? He won't shoot her. Will he?" Ruby asked.

No one answered. With how intense the scene was getting, no one could answer.

**Erik focused everything on the coin. He _had_ to move it.**

**"Alles ist gut."**

**"Three."**

***Bam***

**The gun fired. Erik's mother fell.**

"No!" Ruby yelled.

"That bastard!" Nora cried.

"Why would he do that?" Came from Phyrra.

Ozpin only let his face fall in solemn sadness. He had seen cases like this in his own life. They were never pleasant.

Even though he didn't say anything, Adam's face did contort in anger. In his view, the doctor was no better than any human.

**Erik's face went to his mother. It then shifted to the doctor. There was nothing but rage.**

**Erik focused his rage on the man. A magnetic sound could be heard.**

**The bell suddenly crushed.**

"Why is it working now? Yang asked.

**The man's face lit up.**

**"Yes. Wonderful."**

"Seriously?! This man is sick!" Weiss cried.

"I'm inclined to agree Ms. Schnee!" Goodwitch stated.

**Erik yelled. His anger had effects on the entire room. The file cabinet crumbled onto itself. The helmets on the guards started to crush their heads. The tables in the room next door started to rustle.**

"How- even my power can't do that? How is he effecting so much metal?" Phyrra asked.

"Firewolf said that the powers in this world are different. Maybe that's why?" Blake suggested.

The deity said nothing.

**Erik's carnage continued. The guards had already fallen dead. Every piece of metal in the medical room was now flying everywhere. The chaos increased just as his screams did.**

**It didn't stop until he stopped. By then, the room was little more than a chaotic mess.**

"Holy shit," Qrow said.

"I'm inclined to agree. Somehow," Goodwitch added.

"Firewolf said that this world didn't have semblances. Those certainly don't look like ones," Ironwood stated.

**Despite the destruction, the doctor seemed no less happy. He was ecstatic, from the looks of it. He walked over to Erik and grabbed his shoulder.**

**"Outstanding Erik."**

"Let go of him freak! He doesn't need you!" Yang yelled.

"I agree," came from Blake.

**"So we unlock your gift with anger. Pain and anger."**

**The man slid the coin into Erik's hand. With one last shoulder pat, the man left Erik alone. The boy could only cry as he stared at the coin in his hand.**

**The screen then shifted. It became all black, save for the coin still in view. It changed view, showing an X on the other. The words "First Class" were written on it as well.**

**The Title Card.**

"That is a cool logo," Nora says.

"Not bad for a beginning," Qrow drones as he takes some more gulps.

* * *

**The scene changed again. Now it is 1962. In Geneva.**

**This time, the same coin was now floating around an adult hand. The arm had numbers tattooed on it. When the camera angle changed, the view was that of an angry looking man.**

"Is that Erik?" Blake asked.

"Woah. He... grew up," Yang said. There was a not-so-innocent edge to her voice.

"It's been years, hasn't it? Why does he still have the coin?" Nora asked.

"I think I know why," Ren said in a low tone. He didn't elaborate.

**Erik was focused on something on his wall. There was a picture.**

**A picture of the doctor.**

**With a look of pure hatred, Erik shot the coin forward. It landed on the wall. It penetrated the crown of the man's head.**

Qrow's face was one of understanding. "That's why he's keeping the coin."

"Revenge," Ozpin stated.

* * *

" _ **Any thoughts?**_ **"**

"This is certainly an interesting premise," Ozpin said while rubbing his chin. "A different take on the struggle between two species."

"So these people, are they like the Faunus?" Blake asked. "Different from normal humans?"

" _ **Yes. These people are called Mutants. This is a world where the Grimm doesn't exist. Because of that, humanity never developed any unnatural powers. Until now.**_ "

Adam sneered. "Let me guess. Because these "mutants" are different, the rest of humanity hates them?"

Fire Wolf gave the bull Faunus a steady look. " _ **I won't disagree with you. I've seen plenty of cases.**_ "

"But why is it happening now? Why are some people suddenly born with powers instead of others?

"There is an explanation later in the film. I would watch out for it."

"What about that one girl? Raven? Why did she- look like that?" Weiss asked. She tried to be careful, as to not offend anyone with her wording.

" ** _In this world, mutants are all different. Mutations themselves vary by individual. Some mutants look normal with added abilities, such as Charles and Erik. Others, like Raven, do not have that luxury._** "

"That sounds difficult," Blake said. She was careful not to reach for her bow.

" _ **You will see more of that. Now, let us continue the film.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I have for now. Let me know what you guys think about this in the reviews. I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **We shall be continuing now. Unless anyone else has any questions?**_ "

"Oh! Oh! I have one!" Ruby shouted. "You said that Auras and Semblances don't exist in this world, right? So where are mutants coming from?"

_**"That question will be answered in what we watch today. You should also be aware that the general public is not yet aware of mutants.** _ **"**

"Really? Why is that?" Ozpin asked, genuinely curious.

" _ **Anonymity, mostly. Mutants believe that their chances of survival are greater if they stay hidden. Humans throughout history, both in your world and there's, have a tendency to attack that which they do not understand. Also, the populace is not yet ready for them.**_ "

That was disheartening to hear for everyone in the audience. Even in a fictional world, one of the worst aspects o humanity could not be dealt with easily.

"Cowards," Taurus said. "Hiding themselves when they should be proud of what they are."

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"It's not that easy Adam." Blake regarded her former partner coldly. It was as clear as ever that they were no longer as close as they used to be. "Some people aren't always secure enough to be themselves. It takes time to build up that sort of courage," she said, speaking from experience.

Firewolf merely regarded Adam silently.

" _ **Let us continue.**_ "

* * *

**The scene changed location. Now the film was in a place called London, England. The exact location was Oxford University.**

"A university? I wonder how prestigious it is?" Weiss asked, mostly to herself.

"It does look very nice. It should at least be a decent one," Pyrrha said.

**It now showed a woman sitting at a bar. The camera was focused on her eyes. One was green, while the other was blue. That was when a man walked up from behind her.**

**"Heterochromia."**

"Is that Charles? He looks familiar," Ruby said.

**"A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first."**

**Chuckling, the man pressed two fingers to his temple. "Norman. A pint of bitter for me and a Brandy for the lady, please?"**

**"How did you know that?"**

**"Lucky guess. Name's Xavier. Charles Xavier. How do you do?"**

"It is Charles," Ruby pointed out.

"Wait did he just read that girl's mind to know what she likes?" Qrow asked. "I ought to try that."

"Really? That's just despicable," Winter said.

"And a breach of privacy," Goodwitch agreed.

"I wouldn't be too hard on him. Xavier is young after all," Ozpin said.

**"Amy," the girl introduced herself.**

**"Heterochromia was sin reference to your eyes. Which I have to say, are stunning."**

"Hm. Gotta say he's doing better a better job flirting than I was expecting," Yang said.

**"One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. I have news for you, Amy. You are a mutant."**

"Never mind."

**"First you proposition a girl and then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?"**

**"I'll let you know in the morning."**

"Not sure about his technique, but Charlie here certainly has the confidence down," Qrow noted. He also made a mental note to check if these techniques could work in the future.

**"No, no. Seriously, you mustn't knock it. Mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation all through, mutation."**

**The girl was intrigued. "Then let's reclaim that word."**

**Watching from the back, a blonde girl had had enough. She stood up and walked to them both.**

"Who's that?" Jaune asked.

**"Mutant and proud," Amy said as she and Charles cheered.**

**"Chin-chin. Hey you," Charles said, noticing the girl.**

"Wait, is that Raven?" Yang asked.

"How could it be her? She was blue, remember." Weiss said

"She could change how she looked. That's how she was able to sneak into the house back then," Blake pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Weiss mentally chastised herself for missing that fact.

**"Well, I guess I'll have to buy my own drink," the girl, Raven stated.**

**"Sorry about that. One Cola, please," Charles said.**

**"Charles here was just comparing me to the first fish that grew a pair of legs," Amy said.**

**"Just a tiny bit sexier," Charles added, gaining a giggle from Amy. "Sorry, this is my sister, Raven."**

"It is Raven," Ruby said.

"She must have changed her looks. I gotta say, that does sound like a useful power," Nora said.

"Agreed," most of the women said. The men decided to stay quiet.

**"Hi," Raven greeted Amy.**

**"Amy. And what are you studying?"**

**"Waitressing."**

**"Ah."**

**Suddenly, one of Raven's eyes changed color. It was now amber instead of green.**

"Wait, why did she change her eye?" Yang asked.

Ozpin silently thought he had an answer. He had been working with teenagers for years now.

**Amy took notice. "Oh, you have Heterochromia too."**

**"Sorry what?" Charles nearly sputtered.**

**"Look at her eye."**

**Charles looked at Raven, who only smirked at him. Charles was not pleased.**

**Charles sighed. "Right, Raven get your coat, please.**

**Charles left the money for the tab on the table, confusing Amy. The scene changed to show him and Raven walking out of the bar.**

**"Don't talk to me. You did that on purpose."**

**"I did not."**

"Why would she do it on purpose though?" Weiss asked.

"Jealousy, maybe," Yang said. "Do you think she likes Charles?"

"Maybe. Too early to tell though," Qrow says.

**"You did."**

**"Why would I do it on purpose?" Raven argued. "You know I can't control sometimes. Like when I'm stressed or I'm tired."**

**"You seem to be doing perfectly well right now," Charles pointed out.**

**Raven scoffed. "Mutant and Proud."**

**"What?"**

**"Does that only apply with pretty mutations or invisible ones like yours? But if you're a freak, better hide."**

"Oh. She's upset because she has to hide," Ruby realized.

Blake kept her head down. She could relate to Raven too much for her liking.

**Charles scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. Look, look, I don't mean to sound like an old fart..."**

**"Which you are."**

The kids got a chuckle out of that.

**"Sometimes," Charles admitted. "But we've talked about this Raven. A small slip up is one thing. A big one doe snot bear thinking about."**

"He's just scared that she'll get caught. It sounds like he cares."

"As a fellow sibling, I can relate," Yang said.

"Same," said Winter.

**The scene changed to the bathroom of an apartment.**

**"Mutant and proud?" Raven, now in her blue skin, shook her head as she brushed her teeth. "Mutant and proud? What does that even mean?"**

"It means being proud of what you are," Adam grumbled. "The same way the Faunus should see themselves.

Blake, though she said nothing, was feeling deep sympathy for Raven. She used her bow to hide her cat ears because she did not want to face the same persecution of her people. She couldn't imagine the things Raven would have to go through because of how she looked.

**Raven looked at Charles, who was busy writing something. He didn't acknowledge her. Sighing, Raven finished brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror.**

**"If only."**

Everyone in the audience was saddened by how Raven said it. Only two of them were Faunus, but they could all sympathize with the struggles Raven would have to deal with because of how she looked.

**"Would you date me?" Raven suddenly asked. Charles answered without looking away from his notes.**

**"Of course I would. Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning."**

**"Looking like this?"  
**

**"Like- what?" Charles' eyes widened when he looked at Raven. "Blue?"**

**Charles faltered at this point. He was taking a while to answer. Too long.**

"Just say yes Charles! She needs it!" Yang yelled.

"Yeah," Jaune said. Inside, he was thinking that he would not mind dating her at all.

**"You-you're my oldest friend."**

**"I'm your only friend."**

**"Thank you for that."**

**"Well?"**

**"I'm incapable of thinking of you that way. You're like a sister to me. I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong."**

**"Well, what if you didn't know me?"**

**"Unfortunately I do know you. God, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, you're awfully concerned with your looks."**

**Raven, seemingly done with the conversation, decided to lay down on the couch next to Charles.**

**"I'm sleepy. Will you read to me?"**

Yang chuckled. "Ruby used to do that with me."

**"I can't," Charles said. I have my thesis coming up. I have to study."**

**"Well fine, read that. Your thesis always sends me right off."**

**Charles, seemingly unwilling to argue, decided to read his thesis aloud.**

"May I ask just one question Firewolf?" Ozpin suddenly asked. Everyone turned to hear what it was.

" _ **What is it?**_ "

"What exactly is Charles Xavier studying? As an educator, I was curious."

"As am I," Goodwitch added.

Firewolf sighed. He then closed his eyes. " _ **Let's see. C**_ _ **harles Xavier is an Oxford University student studying for degrees in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology.**_ "

Qrow whistled. "Smart guy, huh?"

"Perhaps. But you have to wonder how much of that comes from his ability to read minds," Ironwood said.

"That is a possibility. A disappointing possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. But let us hear his thesis," Ozpin said.

**Charles cleared his throat.**

**"To Homo Neanderthalinsis, his mutant cousin, Homo Sapiens, was an arbitration. Peaceful cohabitation, if ever it existed, was short-lived.**

**Records show, without exception, that the arrival of the mutated human species, in any region, was followed by the immediate extinction of their less evolved kin."**

The thesis garnered some shocked reactions from the audience.

"That's... kinda bleak," Qrow said.

"Though not inaccurate," Ozpin added. "History has shown that those who can adapt have a higher chance of survival than those who don't."

"I think he is referring more to their own history than ours," Phyrra said. "Firewolf? Do you think you could elaborate?"

Firewolf sighed again, muttering something about "not wanting to answer questions". " _ **Unlike you Remnatians, who were created by deities, the humans of this world are the result of millions of years of evolution. As Charles said, they started as single-celled organisms, transitioned to a new species resembling apes, before finally becoming the humans you see on screen. A result of millennia of mutated evolution.**_ "

The group was surprised to hear that. Especially Ozpin. He knew for a fact that humanity was the result of the Two Brothers meddling. To see a human species that had come to be simply by chance was... interesting to put it mildly.

Blake and Adam, the only Faunus in the inter-dimensional room, also found the talk of evolution fascinating. it was often theorized that the Faunus were an evolved branch of the human genome. Though it still wasn't conclusive.

"But what does that have to do with mutants?" Winter asked.

"I suppose we will have to keep watching to find out," Ironwood said.

* * *

**The scene was now changed to a man in a suit walking into a bank. It was a familiar face.**

"That's Erik," Blake said.

"Where's he headed now?" Ren asked.

**Erik walked into a bank. The camera showed a bar of gold. One embroider with the Nazi symbol.**

**"Possession of that gold is illegal. I should inform the police."**

"Wait, why is gold illegal?" Jaune asked.

"Probably because of the symbol on it," Winter said. "The group was obviously comprised of evil people. Maybe they don't want any trace of the group to exist."

**Erik looked unimpressed. "Let's not play this game."**

**"Where did you get it?"**

**"A friend. He recommended your bank most highly."**

**"I see. Do you know our terms, sir?"**

**"Yes," Erik said as he picked up a picture on the manager's desk. It was a little girl, probably his daughter. Erik put the photo down. "And you should know mine. This gold is all that remains of my people."**

Ironwood's eyes widened. "He doesn't mean..?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "What?"

**"Melted from their possessions. Torn from their teeth. This is blood money. And you are going to help me find the bastards responsible for it."**

**The manager's face showed clear panic.**

"He was in on it," Weiss realized. "He knows who Erik is talking about. He knows about what happened!"

**The manager tried to reach for a button on his desk. A panic button. But his hand stopped.**

**Erik clicked his tongue as he mentally forced the man's metal watch to hit his head.**

**"Don't touch that alarm," Erik said as he stood up. He walked to the other side of the desk, now sitting above the manager. "I want Shmidt. Klaus Shmidt. Where is he?"**

"Klaus Shmidt? That must be the doctor's name," Blake said.

**"Our clients don't provide addresses. We're not..."**

**"Not that sort of bank?" Erik interrupted. He grabbed hold of the manager's shoulder. He held his fingers over him.**

**The sound of the film changed. It sounded metallic. And the man's mouth was being affected.**

"What's Erik doing? Nora asked.

**"Metal filings? But not gold. Afraid someone will steal them?"**

**The manager's mouth was now forced open. Based on the sound, something was being forced out of his mouth.**

Ren's eyes widened. "I think Erik is trying to take the filling out of his mouth."

"That's impossible," Weiss said. "Metal fillings are implanted deep into a person's mouth. It would take a lot of strength to just rip it out."

"Don't you remember Weiss? Erik tore a metal gate to pieces the first time he used his power," Yang said.

Realization dawning on her, Weiss stayed quiet as the scene continued.

* * *

**The manager was clearly in pain. And his eyes showed fear at the unknown force attacking him.**

**"Argentina! Shmidt is in Argentina! Villa Giselle! Please!"**

**A piece of metal flew out of the bank manager's mouth. The metal filling that Erik was talking about. Erik stared at the metal piece as the manager tried to understand what had happened.**

The entire audience was stunned into silence. The amount of power and precision needed to pull a filling from a person's mouth would need to be incredible. It would drain a lot of aura from a Huntsman.

And Erik did it like it was nothing.

"He is much more powerful than I am."

"Phyrra?" Jaune sounded concerned

"My semblance gives me some control over metal objects. But Erik's power... That's an entirely different level."

**"Thank you."**

**Erik walked away from the bank manager, picking up his suitcase and gold on the way.**

**"I would like to kill you. So mark my words. If you warn anyone I am coming..."**

**Erik paused at the door.**

**"I will find you."**

* * *

" _ **Your thoughts?**_ "

"Ok, I liked the parts with Charles and Raven. But I think Charles could improve a little bit," Ruby said.

"Same here. He really needs to find a better way to assure Raven," Yang agreed.

Everyone had similar thoughts. Ozpin even had some ideas on how Charles could improve his relationship with his sister.

" _ **I see. And what of Erik?**_ "

"I'll be honest. I'm a little bit intimidated by Erik. Not sure I would want to get in his way," Qrow said.

"Likewise. Especially given my... condition." Ironwood shuddered at the thought of ever having to face someone like Erik. With his body, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I hope Erik can get better soon," Ruby said suddenly. "He must be sad about his mother. That's why he's so mad. I hope he isn't always like that."

Everyone smiled at that. It was nice to have an optimist.

The only ones not smiling were Blake and Adam. Adam was just not happy to be there. While Blake was mostly just concerned with how much Erik was starting to remind her of Adam.

Determined, dangerous, and violent? She wasn't comfortable with the similarities.

"I must say that Charles' thesis is most interesting to me," Ozpin said. "You are right in saying that humanity is the creation of higher beings. To see a species of humans that came bout through evolution alone is most fascinating. And I assure mutants are a part of this evolution?"

" _ **They are. It will be better explained later in the film. Are there other questions?**_ "

No one said anything. They just wanted to keep watching the movie.

" _ **With that out of the way, we should continue.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. The next chapter will cover the Hellfire Club and one of my favorite scenes from the movie. The bar scene does an excellent job displaying Erik's power, rage, and ruthlessness. I'm looking forward to having the RWBY cast react to it. I'll see if I can add one other scene as well.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this in the reviews.
> 
> I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Oh yes. I should just get this out of the way.**_ "

Firewolf snorted, and suddenly a small wall of flame appeared in the room. From that fire, came a girl with orange hair.

"Penny?" Ruby asked in shock. Everyone else was just as surprised to see her. Especially Ironwood. Wasn't she supposed to be kept secret?

"Salutations friend Ruby! Why am I here?"

" _ **Right. I should let her know.**_ "

Firewolf nodded his head. Penny's head immediately burst into flames. Everyone was about to scream when suddenly the fire died down again. Leaving only Penny with a shocked look on her face.

"Penny? Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I have been given a gift. A gift of knowledge."

" _ **I don't want to be answering questions this whole time. That's why I summoned the robot. She will answer the questions from now on.**_ "

Everyone's eyes shot up.

"Robot?"

" _ **On with the film.**_ "

The movie started back up."

* * *

**The scene opened up in a place called Las Vegas, Nevada. A place that seemed to be swarming with Casinos.** **The camera was now focused on someone using binoculars to look at one club in particular. One named Atomic.**

**"Another day at the office," one man complained.**

**"Is that Colonel Hendry?" The woman asked.**

**"The Nato guy?"**

"Nato?" Winter asked.

"Nato. An acronym for "North Atlantic treaty Organization". An intergovernmental military alliance between 30 European and North American countries. The organization implements the North Atlantic Treaty that was signed on 4 April 1949."

While shocked at Penny's sudden outburst, the audience was still impressed by the existence of Nato.

"A joint military from several countries? I rather like the idea," Ironwood said.

**"Yes, it is," the man beside the woman said. "So that's three mob bosses, the Italian Ambassador, and the CEO of Lockheed."**

**"They can't all be communists."**

"Communists?" Blake asked.

"Communism is a social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of a communist society. Namely, a socioeconomic order structured upon the ideas of common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state itself."

Firewolf shook his head. He was starting to regret creating a direct connection between the androids head and the Wikipedia of the prime earth.

"Ok," Ruby said slowly. "Um, why is that important right now?"

"It matters because America, the country the film is currently set in, is a Capitalist society. Capitalists and Communists are currently engaged in the Cold War."

"Cold War?" Qrow asked. "I know what war is. What makes one cold?"

"A cold war is a conflict that has not escalated to the point of a full-scale war. There are tensions, but nothing has gone off yet," Ironwood explained. "The period before the last Faunus War is actually considered a cold war."

Adam bristled at the mention of that war but said nothing.

**"This Hellfire Club, it has to be something else."**

**The woman's partner was no longer paying attention to her. He was instead watching women walk out of a car. All of them dressed in lingerie.**

**"Will you see that? Hello girls. Very nice."**

"Really? Are you ogling them right now?" Weiss indignantly exclaimed.

"And here I thought he would be professional," Winter added.

**Taking a chance, the woman (Moira McTaggert) began taking her clothes off. When her partner turned around, he was surprised by the sight.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Using some equipment the CIA didn't give me," she said as she stepped out of the car.**

The blushes on the boys were a little more prevalent. The woman mostly rolled their eyes, while Yang and Blake nodded their heads. But Yang only did so after covering Ruby's eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes, Yang?"

"For your own good. Don't question it."

Qrow's eyebrow raised. "Gotta admit, she's pretty-"

"One more word and we're having another fight," Winter stated.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't comment when a woman is attractive?"

"Not when she is doing her job. She is simply using her body to complete a mission," Winter said, internally glad that she has never had to do anything of the sort herself.

**The scene changes to a man in a tuxedo waiting inside of a room. He stops waiting when a woman in white lingerie and a large white cape walks through a door.**

**"Colonel Hendry?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Emma Frost. Sebastian Shaw's associate."**

"There's that name again. Shaw," Weiss said aloud. "I wonder who he is. And why he's so important."

"We will likely find out soon enough. Be patient Ms. Schnee," Glynda said.

**Colonel Hendry stepped closer.**

**"And where is Mr. Shaw?"**

**"We're having a party. And here's the entertainment," Frost said as she held up her hand. The girls were right behind her. "Follow me."**

**Hendry took Frost's hand, and she led him along with all the girls to the main club room. Once the men who were playing pool and hanging about saw the girls, they started to cheer and whistle at them.**

"I hear whistling. What's happening?" Ruby asked, her eyes still covered.

"Nothing to worry about. Just boys being boys," Yang quickly said.

"If that's what you want to call it," Weiss muttered.

**The CIA woman followed the girls. She walked down the stairs and tried to keep her sights on Hendry. She saw him and Frost closing the curtains on one of the booths.**

**She started to walk over there when some of the men started to approach her.**

**"Hello, beautiful. How are you?"**

**"Hey, baby. You want to find a quiet place?"**

**"So sorry. I've been booked by Colonel Hendry," she said with mock disappointment and fake bubbliness.**

"Least she didn't smack them," Qrow suddenly said. Everyone (including Adam, who was trying to ignore everyone) turned to look at him in slight surprise.

"Don't ask."

**The woman walked past more men and made her way to the booth Hendry had gone to. But when she opened it, she saw that it was empty.**

"Why isn't he there?" Ruby asked, her eyes now uncovered.

**The scene changed to show a man playing a record. He walked closer to the camera, letting his face be seen.**

**It was the doctor.**

"It's him," Pyrrha realized. "It's the doctor that killed Erik's mom.

Nora frowned. "Why does he look the same? Hasn't it been years? Even Erik is older."

**"Sure we can't get you a refill Bob?"**

**"No."**

**"So I hear you blocked the proposal to position Jupiter Missiles in Turkey. I expect you'll reconsider."**

"Jupiter missiles?" Winter asked.

"Jupiter missiles. A nuclear-tipped, medium-range ballistic missile employed by the Air Force of the United States."

Glynda and Ozpin frowned. "Nuclear?"

"A form of radiation that exists on this Earth. When used in weapons, it is capable of vaporizing targets in seconds and rendering land uninhabitable."

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Why would they use weapons like that?" WInter asked.

"It was first used to end a war between the U.S and another country called Japan. Since then, most countries have been trying to build up their own arsenal to combat each other. The cause of the Cold War.

**"We've had this conversation. You put our missiles in Turkey, or anywhere that close to Russia, and you're looking at war. Nuclear war."**

**The CIA woman, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how Hendry disappeared. She looked around and pressed a button on the table. That button used the entire table to flip, revealing a hidden room.**

"That's kinda cool," Jaune admitted.

**Trying to keep quiet and hidden, the woman went inside the room. She went to the desk, where she found a desk with documents. Documents that were written in another language.**

"What language is that?" Nora asked.

"It is Russian. And the woman is happy because it proves that there has been espionage occurring with the Cold War enemies."

**"I don't ask for favors Colonel. I express my expectations. So let me say it again. I expect that you'll reconsider."**

**Colonel Hendry remained defiant. "The only thing I'll reconsider. I having another drink of that delicious champagne."**

"At least he has some integrity," Ironwood said. Winter agreed.

"He is unwilling to compromise the safety of his country. That is admirable," Glynda added.

**Shaking his head, Shaw turned back to one of his followers. He twisted his finger in a message to him. A message that was understood loudly and clearly.**

**The goon opened his hand, revealing a miniature tornado inside of it.**

**"What the hell did you put in my drink?" Hendry asked in shock.**

The same shock was shared by the audience.

"He can create tornadoes?" Yang yelled.

"The mutant is named Riptide," Penny informed. "His mutation allows him the ability to create powerful whirlwinds with his hands."

"That is a cool power," Ruby chirped. "Too bad he doesn't seem to be a good guy."

**Riptide used his tornado to toss Hendry to the wall. The impact caused Moira to hear, and find a small crack where she could see the room.**

**" _You're thinking of running. Hiding. We'd find you, Hendry. There's not a fortress in this world that could keep us out._ "**

"She's a mutant?!" Yang yelled.

"Emma Frost. Like Charles, she is a telepath. And she has another ability."

"Another? What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Watch."

**Frost looked at Shaw, who nodded back at her. Her body then shifted. Instead of flesh, her skin was now made of white diamond.**

"She can turn to crystal?" Winter asked.

"Diamond, actually. A much harder material."

**Moira, who had been watching, had to step back from the shock of what she saw. But she went back, needing to know more.**

**"Magnificent, isn't she Bob?" Shaw asked the shocked general.**

**"Genetic mutation. The evolution of the human genome. Where's Azazel?"**

**Emma Frost whistled. In her current form, the sound came out more high pitched than normal.**

**The second she finished, a flash of red smoke materialized. When it dissipated, a man with red skin was standing there.**

Yang frowned. "Who's that?"

"Azazel. A mutant whose ability is instantaneous teleportation. He can appear anywhere he wants on the planet in seconds."

"Woah! That's really cool," Nora squealed.

"And familiar," Yang muttered.

**"We don't want the Colonel to be late."**

**Azazel held out his hand.**

**"Comrade."**

**Hendry took the hand. Both men vanished in that instant.**

"Where did they teleport to?" Ren asked.

"Give it a moment."

**The scene changed to what appeared to be a military meeting. A bunch of men in uniform were talking to each other.**

**"Missiles in Turkey send a very clear message. We ever decide to fire them, the Russian early-warning system won't even have time to kick in."**

"That would be advantageous for one side. But the other side wouldn't be too keen on it," Ironwood said.

**"This better be important McTaggart. Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down," a man on a phone said. "You smoking them funny cigarettes? People don't just disappear."**

**The scene cut to Moira.**

**"Colonel Hendry was there. He was there McCone, in the Hellfire Club."**

"She's trying to convince her superiors of what she's seen," Winter realized.

"Not sure it's gonna go over well," Qrow said. If Firewolf was right, then the humans in this world didn't believe in powers.

**"Colonel Hendry?"**

**The camera shifted to show Hendry in the same meeting.**

**"I agree with you general. I've reconsidered my position and I now believe we should put Jupiter missiles in Turkey."**

**"Colonel Hendry is here. So unless he magically traveled 3,000 miles in the last ten minutes, listen to me, I suggest, that you stop wasting my time."**

**The man next to McCone leaned in closer.**

**"Looks like Hendry wants to start WWIII."**

**McCone was not amused. "I got bigger things to deal with right now McTaggart."**

**"Sir I- God!"**

**"Have you lost your mind? Well, now what?"**

**Moira turned to face her partner.**

**"We find an expert on genetic mutation."**

"An expert? That's a good idea, but who's an expert," Blake voiced.

"I think it should be obvious," Ozpin smirked.

* * *

**The scene was snow back in England. Back at Oxford.**

**"Professor of genetics. Charles Francis Xavier."**

"Charles? He's a professor now?" Yang asked.

"it appears he succeed in his studies," Ozpin noted with approval.

**Charles and Raven were now walking outside of the university.**

**"So, how does it feel to be a professor?" Raven asked.**

**"Don't call me that. You don't get to be called a professor until you actually have a teaching position."**

"That is true," Ozpin added. "I do wonder where he will work then."

**"I know that. But ti suits," Raven happily said.**

**"Don't say that. Do say "Let's go get a drink", though."**

**"Let's go get a drink."**

**"Wonderful."**

The students smiled at the interaction between them.

"It's nice to see Charles and Raven getting along. Especially after how they argued last time," Ruby said.

"Agreed," Weiss added.

**Behind the two of them, Moira was walking behind. She had a determined look on her face.**

"What a coincidence," Ironwood noted.

"What is?" Glynda asked.

"McTaggart was looking for an expert on genetic mutation. It seems that she's about to encounter two actual mutants."

Qrow nodded. "Ironic, ain't it?"

* * *

**The scene changed to what seemed to be a bar in a mountain area. A man was walking towards it. The text on the screen said _Villa Gesell, Argentina_.**

"Argentina? Isn't that the name that Erik got out of that bank manager?" Jaune asked.

"Argentina. A country located in the southern half of South America. The national language is Spanish. The national population is about 15.1 million. The name means 'land of silver'."

everyone just stared at Penny. They didn't know how to take that outburst.

"That's... interesting," Weiss tried to say.

"I know. I am very much liking this new knowledge," Penny excitedly said as she jumped in her seat.

" _ **Calm down,**_ " Firewolf commanded. Penny immediately did so.

**The man walked inside the bar. He hung his coat and hat on a rack and walked towards the bartender.**

**" _Buenas tardes Caballeros,_ " he said to two men sitting down for a beer.**

"Is that the language Penny mentioned? Spanish?" Blake asked.

"Yup!" The ginger android said.

**" _Buenas tardes,_ " the men answered back. The man, now revealed to be Erik, asked for a beer. He waits for his drink to be ready, with his eyes wandering around the bar. His eyes top when they reach a photo in the middle of the room.**

**A photo that has Shaw in it. Erik's face makes his feelings towards his old tormentor clear.**

"At least he knows that Shaw was there. He is on the right track," Winter said.

**Erik shifted his face back to normal as the bartender gave him his drink.**

**"German beer."**

**"Of course."**

**Erik took his first sip when the men behind him spoke.**

**In German.**

**"Yes. it's Bitburger. You like it?"**

**Erik's eyes shot open. They were filled with as much anger as with focus.**

"Are they German too? Why is that important?" Ruby asked.

"The picture shows that the bar has a history with Shaw. Maybe they have a history with him as well," Weiss suggested.

"Perhaps that history goes back a bit further," Ozpin said silently. After all, why would German speakers be doing in a Spanish-speaking country?

**Erik turned to the men with a fake smile. "The best," he said in reference to the beer. "What brings you to Argentina?"**

**The man, somewhat surprised at Erik speaking German, still answered. "The climate. I'm a pig farmer."**

"I can see that," Yang said as she took note of his greasy hair and plump body.

**The two men shared a laugh at the profession before the other man, mustache on his face and cigar in his hand, spoke.**

**"Tailor. Ever since I was a boy. My father made the finest suits in Dusseldorf."**

**Eriks stood up. "My family is from Dusseldorf."**

**"Ah, what's their name?" The men asked as Erik sat down with them.**

**"They didn't have a name. It was stolen from them by pig farmers and tailors," Erik said casually as he tipped their glasses.**

The audience became slightly uncomfortable. Erik's fake smile and jovial tone did not do enough to hide his anger. Or his intentions.

No one was entirely sure what was going to happen.

The only one who was suddenly more interested was Adam.

**The three men sat down and drank their beer. Each one of them was seeing one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. Once the glasses were set down, it was Erik who made the move.**

**He turned his hand around, showing the numbers that had been marked onto his skin. And both men reacted.**

"They were there, weren't they?" Phyrra asked. "The camps. The treatment of the Jewish people. They were there."

Penny nodded.

"When the Nazi regime fell, many of the party members fled Germany to avoid prosecution. Many of them fled to South America. Which is where Argentina is."

**The greasy mana attacked first. He pulled a knife from his pocket to attack Erik. Erik quickly grabbed the man's arms and tore the knife out of his hand. He read the encryption on it.**

**"Blood and honor. Which one would you care to shed first?"**

"I know this isn't relevant, but that is a cool line," Jaune said.

Most people agreed.

**"We were following orders."**

"That's your excuse?!" Winter yelled. "You destroyed families and killed countless people just because you were told to?!"

"Unfortunately, that is what happened," Penny said sadly. "Many members of the Nazi regime tried to use that excuse to avoid punishment. Even high-ranking officials tried to get out of it that way."

Ironwood, a high-ranking official himself, shook his head in disgust. "Disgraceful."

"They did it because they wanted to. There's nothing else to say," Adam said silently. Blake was the only one that heard him.

**"Blood it is then." Erik stabbed the man's hand into the table. The man's friend jumped up from his chair, while the barkeeper came towards Erik pointing a gun.**

**"Stop right there asshole! Don't move!"**

**Erik did not move. Instead, he focused his eyes on the gun. A weapon that started moving against the barkeeper's will. It was now aimed at the tailor.**

**Erik used his power to press the trigger. The gun went off, killing the tailor.**

**Erik then pulled the knife out and tossed it at the barkeeper. The knife in his stomach killed him instantly. Erik then used his power to pull the knife back towards him, putting it back where it was. In the pig farmer's hand, pinning him to the table.**

**"AAHH!" The man yelled through the pain, while Erik calmly pulled back his hair and finished his beer.**

**"WHat- what are you?"**

**Erik finished his drink and focused on the pig farmer.**

**"Let's just say I'm Frankensteins Monster."**

**Erik stood up and walked towards the picture. His eyes only saw Shaw.**

**"And I'm looking for my creator."**

**Erik took hold of the gun. He turned around and shot the pig farmer. Who fell dead instantly.**

* * *

" _ **Any thoughts?**_ "

"Not gonna lie, that last scene was awesome!" Yang exclaimed. "Not a fan of Erik killing people, but seeing him kill Nazis is a lot of fun."

"I agree. On both accounts," Weiss added.

"I have to say, the history of this world is rather interesting," Ozpin said as he cupped his chin. "First we learn that these humans and mutants came about simply by evolution. And now we see the conflicts they are involved in. I will admit, I find it fascinating."

" _ **Adam?**_ "

The unwilling audience member bristled at his name.

"I have nothing to say to anyone," was how he started. "I will admit that this is all interesting, and I understand Erik. He is probably the character with my respect thus far."

" _ **Fair enough,**_ " Firewolf said. " _ **Let is continue.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be stopping here for now. Not gonna lie, the bar scene is probably one of my favorite parts of this movie. I always enjoy watching it. especially since its Nazis getting killed.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to start by having these characters watch First Class (which is a prequel, so it works), and then move on to the Original Trilogy. I currently have no plans beyond that. And because of how convoluted and messed up the X-Men timeline can be, I'm kinda tempted to just skip a few movies and show the others in random order.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
